Hermione's Room
by MollieWeasley
Summary: This is going to be a few chapters long, of all the times Ron has found himself in Hermione's bedroom and how he would give up all the Chocolate frogs in the world for his girls.
1. The First Time

**I'm still struggling with The Prince's Tale, but hopefully something will come to me soon. I got this idea in the VERY early hours of this morning and typed it up on my phone (sorry if there are any mistakes I haven't managed to find) but I think it's a fun type of story. You never hear anything about Hermione's life as a muggle or if Harry and Ron ever see Hermione in her muggle life, so I thought it would be fun to put Ron in some situations were he and Hermione were alone in her bedroom. This first part is set just before fourth year, I would have thought the Weasley's would have picked Hermione up from her house seeming as she was at the Weasley's before Harry, so here's how it could have gone… hope you like it **

Chapter One: The First Time

Ron looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. He'd never been in a girl's room before - unless you counted his sister's - and he felt incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't want to admit this could be more to do with the fact that it was this particular girl's room rather than it just being a girl's room in general. He gulped loudly as Hermione told him she'd be right back. He was alone; so he took this as an opportunity to find things out about her.  
>Her room was bright, the walls painted purple with a large window on the wall opposite the door. She had the Hermione things in there that would be expected, a large desk on one side of the room filled with homework, parchment and quills and inks, she also had a, just below waist high, bookshelf running the length of the wall which was filled with both magical and muggle books. She also had photo frames sitting on the top corner of the bookshelf, they contained photos of her and her family, with people Ron knew nothing of but seemed significant to her other wise she wouldn't have had pictures of them, would she? A smile came to his lips however when he spotted a picture of himself, her and Harry from first year all waving and grinning to the camera as the train pulled away from the station, his grin became wider as he looked at the picture next to it, it was one of himself and Hermione smiling into the camera every now and then picture Hermione would lean into the picture version of himself and smile up at him, he remembered Harry taking that one, it was just before he accused her cat of eating Scabbers.<p>

However, she had things that Ron would have never associated with Hermione, ever, things that made him feel hot and uncomfortable as he pictured why Hermione would have them. Firstly, she had a small pile of make-up littering part of her desk, where a small mirror stood. He was sure he'd never seen her wear make-up before. There was also a box on her beside table which held a small mound of jewellery, Ron was certain he had never seen Hermione wear any type of jewellery before - excluding the time turner of course. He turned around to look at the opposite side of her room, and came face to face with the most un-Hermione like thing he had ever seen. Hanging on the door of the wardrobe, near Hermione's open trunk, was a pretty, pink, silk dress, he couldn't help but stare and try to picture Hermione in the dress, but he couldn't do it. He had always thought Hermione was beautiful and that she would look amazingly more so in a dress but he couldn't picture he in one to save his life. He could however picture her in others ways which made him blush deep crimson.  
>"Hey, sorry about that, my mum keeps moving my stuff so I can't find anything, what's the matter?" Hermione asked all in a hurry not particularly paying attention as she shoved a pile of clothes into her trunk.<br>"N...nothing" Ron replied blushing further as Hermione bent over her trunk, her top lifting revealing the smooth skin of her back. Ron looked away quickly as she got up, unhooked the dress from the wardrobe and carefully placed it on the top of her trunk.  
>"What's the dress for?" he asked curiously. His curiosity grew and she turned a delicate shade of pink.<p>

"Oh, well, you know, wait, you might not, did you're Hogwarts list include dress robes?" she asked, finally turning to face him.

"Yeah, Mum's going to get them when we're at the World Cup" he replied.

"Well, for girls, it said to bring either woman's dress robes, or a dress. I wonder what it's for." She mused, a small dent forming between her eyes as she frowned. "Any ideas?" she asked, smiling at him. His ears felt hot.

"Haven't a clue, but Mum, Dad, Percy, Bill and Charlie have been acting all odd, they keep smirking at us all and saying it's going to be a busy year, but isn't it always?" He smiled back at her as she giggled.

"I guess, come on, I think tea's ready" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out her room. His heart leapt, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Maybe this year, something, might happen.

**I will most likely be updating this story very soon, because I really want to get it finished, hope you enjoyed it so far! :D **


	2. The Second Time

**Chapter two for you ^_^ told you I'd be updating quickly. I was typing this one up at a sleepover last night on my phone, so again sorry if there are any errors I haven't corrected. Hope you enjoy it. :D **

The Second Time

"What!" Hermione shouted at Ron who was perched awkwardly on the end of her bed. "Dumbledore doesn't mean it, surely, we can't just not write to Harry!" She spluttered, abandoning the pile of books she had meant put in her trunk.

"He doesn't want us not to write to him, we just can't tell him anything, you know, about where we're going or what we're going to be doing, just incase" he said, his eyes wondering around her room, it hadn't changed too much since last year, but like her seemed to have grown, it had new additions that had been placed there over the year.

"And where are we going exactly?" she asked raising her eyebrows at Ron, a quizzical look upon her face.

"I'm not allowed to say anything Hermione, if I could say I would've told you right away, but you'll see when we get going, but I can say this, it's not pleasant" she raised her eyebrows again before answering.

"Humm, alright, I'll be right back, I think I left a few books downstairs" with that she left the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Ron's eyes were immediately drawn to where Hermione kept her picture frames, she had added a couple more since last summer. There was a picture that had been placed near the back of Hermione and Viktor Krum, at the Yule Ball. This made Ron frown as he remembered how much of an idiot he had been; so much for hoping things would happen. He smiled despite himself. Hermione really did look beautiful that night, in the dress he couldn't picture her in. The next new picture was a muggle photograph, Ron frowned as he stared at it. It was a photograph of Hermione and some muggle boy, he had an arm around her shoulders and they were both smiling blankly. He couldn't stop himself wondering who he was, were they an item? What was she doing with his arm wrapped round her? He turned away from the pictures and was met immediately with something that made him smile again. Sitting on Hermione's desk away from the other pictures was a picture of himself, her and harry, their arms wrapped round each other smiling and laughing, as green and red flashed behind them. The World Cup, before it went bad. Sitting next to it was the book he had gotten Hermione for he birthday. He flicked open the cover and re-read the message he had written inside.

_Happy Birthday Hermione! _

_I know you like books, so here you go. _

_Love Ron_

He chuckled, he really had a way with words. He was about to close the book when he saw something poking out the back of it. He turned to the back of the book and pulled out 4 pieces of parchment. They were all letters from him. This shocked him slightly, why didn't she keep them with Harry and Ginny's letters? They were only small pieces of parchment, barely saying anything, just asking how she was, how was her family, what was she doing, when they were coming to get her Ect. Ect. It was at that moment, when he was frowning down at the letters deep in thought, when he heard Hermione coming back up the stairs. He hastily shut the book, placing the letters back before doing so and perched himself on the end of her bed again. Hermione came into the room moments later carrying a pile of freshly ironed clothes, she placed them neatly into her trunk before turning to him.

"You Okay?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah" he said quickly, before realising he sounded distant. He could have kicked himself.

"No, what's the matter?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to him. His heart leapt slightly.

"Honestly, nothing, but, um" he added hesitantly, not sure if he should bring up the muggle boy. After all, he didn't another Viktor Krum situation. Instead he decided to ask a little differently. "I just wondered, the people you're with, in the muggle photographs, who they are?" he asked, directing his gaze to her bookshelf.

"Oh" she said, slightly shocked, whatever she had expected; it hadn't been that. "Well," she began moving towards the pictures, "They're mainly just family, and a few old friends" She pointed to one of herself, looking very young, and an old woman, who had Hermione's bright brown eyes. Ron watched as Hermione smiled fondly at the picture.

"That's me and my Gran, she died the year before I came to Hogwarts, and that one" she said pointing to one of herself as a toddler and two men, one of them had an array of brown curls on his head, "they're my uncles, my mums brother, she said pointing to the man with the brown curls, "and my dads, he's also passed, he had cancer" she said this sadly as she ran her finger down the photo.

"I'm sorry," he said unsure of what to say, "Wh… what's cancer?" he asked after a while. Hermione stared at him for a while, and then smiled softly.

"It's nice to know someone who's never heard of it. It's a horrible illness that is quite common to muggles, quite often, to often, it leads to death. My uncle had a brain tumour, which was cancerous." She sighed, "I miss him a lot; we were quite close." Before thinking, Ron stood to join her and clasped her hand in his, giving her a gentle smile. She smiled back before continuing, she pointed to the one of her and the muggle boy. Ron had almost completely forgotten about that.

"That's me and my cousin, Richard, he's a funny one" she said fondly, "that was at his mother's wedding, he doesn't know his dad, bless him." She added softly. Ron couldn't help thinking that was strange, he couldn't imagine not knowing his dad, or losing a member of his family, but then he guessed he'd already lost Percy, the git.

"And you know everyone else" finished Hermione, interrupting his thoughts.

"Cool" he said, not knowing what else to say as he realised he was still holding her hand.

"Come on, help me finish this, then we can get going" she said pulling him over to her trunk.

As they finished packing, Ron filled Hermione in about Percy, and what he had done. He enjoyed seeing her reaction, it was refreshing not having her directing her anger at him. He also told her about his plans to join the Quidditch team, and laughed as she was torn between supporting him and worrying about him falling behind on his school work. They both spoke worryingly about Harry and how he was going to feel about Dumbledore's plan. And finally, they were finished. Ron picked up Hermione's trunk for her as they left her bedroom, smiling at each other.

**Umm, I think the ending could be better… what do you think? I wanted Hermione to seem to open up a little bit more to Ron, just because I thought it would be nice :L Thanks for reading ^_^ and thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, you lot made my week! :D **


	3. The Third Time

**There was a little hiccup in the uploading process, I managed to upload the wrong file ... here's the actual chapter :L Sorry! HAPPY NEW YEAR, Chapter three, Chapter three, Chapter three! Sorry it took a little longer than the last chapter, I've been quite ill over the past 2 days… way to start the new year :L ****J**** One more Chapter to go after this, I'm actually going to be a little bit sad, I enjoyed writing this one, and your reviews have made me so happy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it so far, I hope this chapter is up to your standards :D. I hope you like this :D ** The Third Time

Ron was sprawled out on Hermione's bed his legs dangling off the end as Hermione packed away her last items.

"You know this has become a regular thing in the last couple of years" she said giggling, slapping his feet with her book as she past.

"It's your fault for never being ready when we come to get you"

"Oh Shut up, it should be your fault for always being early" she winked at him. "I'll be right back" she left the room, before he had a chance to reply.

For the third time Ron found himself finding the new additions that had been made through the course of the year. He smirked as he noticed the picture of her and Viktor Krum had been removed. A picture of the DA seemed to have replaced it along with the parchment which held all their names. Ron felt around his pocket and pulled out the Gold Coin Hermione had enchanted for their meetings. He hadn't got out of the habit of taking it everywhere yet, and he didn't particularly want to, it reminded him of the good times he had had with the DA, or so he told himself. He threw it up into the air a few times, catching it lightly before heaving himself off his bed. He hadn't noticed it before but Hermione's room smelt really good. It was a sort of girly smell that couldn't really be described, along with new Parchment and the musty smell of books. The only way Ron would be able to describe the smell to anyone was by saying, it smelt like Hermione. And he loved it. Blushing slightly at that thought he moved to look out of the window; two muggle children were running down the path, giggling wildly, as they chased each other. He smiled, remembering running around like that with Ginny and his brothers when he was a child. It was then a thought came to his mind, had Hermione ever ran around like that? He had never really asked her about her muggle childhood, the time before she knew she was a witch, what had she been like? He couldn't imagine her without a book in her hand, or fussing about him not doing his homework, and he most certainly couldn't imagine Hermione completely letting loose and run around chasing people.

"Yes, Mum, I will" called Hermione entering the room, she rolled her eyes, then giggled at Ron's quizzical look, "She keeps telling me to be careful, every 5 minutes it's, 'Hermione, don't go getting into trouble again' or 'Please, darling, be careful, we don't want to see you hurt', seriously, it's bloody annoying" She sat down on the floor next to hurt trunk piling pieces of parchment into her school bag. Ron stared at her.

"What?" she asked, looking up and giving him a confused look.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear, ever" and with that they both burst out laughing.

Ron slid down onto the floor across from her, their feet touching. They were still giggling.

"Hermione, I have something to ask you, you know, we've never really spoken about your life before you came to Hogwarts, and to be honest I've never really thought about the fact you had a completely different life before we met, and I just wondered, what was it like?" He smiled at her shock, he knew she would never have thought he'd be the one to bring up the subject. After Hermione recovered she returned his smile.

"Well, there's not much to tell really. I went to school…"

"What? School?" he interrupted, she went to school before Hogwarts?

"Yes, in the muggle world Ron, we start school at 5, we go to one school from the age of 5 up until we're 11, called Primary School, then we go to a different school from 11 to 18, Secondary School." She said, smiling at his ignorance.

"Oh, weird" he muttered, annoyed at himself for not finding out more about the muggle world.

"Anyway, I didn't have many friends at Primary school, they thought I was a nerd there too," she giggled, "to be entirely honest, making friends wasn't high on my list, I just wanted to learn, I know it worried my parents, but I didn't want to make friends with the people at my school, they weren't very nice to me from day one" she confessed, twirling her fingers around her hair. "I learnt pretty quickly that people don't really want to be friends with the bushy haired, book freak, but I really didn't care, I knew I was different, and I liked it. When I began to show signs of magic, it was brilliant, it proved me right, I was different, and you know I love to be right," she chuckled, "I was so happy when McGonagall turned up on the doorstep and explained I really _was _different, I felt so special. My first trip into Diagon Alley, Ron, I'll never forget how amazing it was, to be surrounded by magic, and words just can't describe it." Ron saw the way Hermione's eyes twinkled as she described it and found himself smiling as she described the feeling. It had really never occurred to him how it was for people who came from muggle families to be pushed into the Wizarding world, he had _always _been apart of it. He listened intently, drinking in all the information Hermione gave him, hanging on her every word. She told him about the first time she did magic, snapping a book shut magically on a girls fingers because she had called her an ugly freak, "my anger took control!" she had said in her defence before laughing along with Ron. Then about what she was thinking when she met him on the train to Hogwarts, "I didn't intend to be rude! It just happened, and I'm not apologising!" they both burst out laughing again when she said this.

Finally, they had Hermione's trunk packed and ready to go. Ron again insisted on carrying it down the stairs for her, after she had complained and rolled her eyes him, she complied. Once downstairs they met with Mr Weasley before climbing into the fireplace and flooing to the Burrow. Ron couldn't help but be hopeful, Hermione had opened up to him completely this morning, maybe this year, would finally be the year.

**Well there you go, Chapter 4 (The Final Time) should be up soon, it might take longer as I start back at school on Wednesday (BOOO) and I've got some school stuff to buy. Hope you liked this! ****J**


	4. The Final Time

**Hello :D well here's the fourth chapter for you. I would have updated much sooner, but school was complete manic, and I've got a 2 and a half hour exam tomorrow which I have spent everyday revising for :L so this is my break, hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, you've all really boosted my confidence in my writing, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it, because I really, really, do :') so, thanks3**

**p.s. I lied, there is now going to be an epilogue chapter… just because I don't want to end it here :D**

**-Mollie**

…

The Final Time

Ron was lying face down on Hermione's floor, utterly exhausted. Suddenly, he jumped up as he felt Hermione poke him hard in the side.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, his hair mussed across his forehead. Hermione was frowning at him, but he saw a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Come on, Ronald, you said you'd help me, so help!" she said heaving a pile of heavy books into his arms, he stumbled with the weight.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't think you had quite this much stuff" he moaned, dumping the books into one of the many cardboard boxes labelled, 'Books'. "Seriously though, who has this much stuff? It's really not normal" he added, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He was egging her on, they hadn't been fighting much recently and he missed it; Hermione did too, she just wouldn't admit it. Her frown deepened before she answered.

"Oh, well, I apologise for not being normal, I guess I should just leave and let someone more normal move in with you, how about that?" she replied, turning so she was not longer facing him; she folded her arms across her chest triumphantly, knowing she had won.

_Damn, _he thought, _she played the leaving card. _

Without any warning, Ron ran towards her and picked up off the floor, twirling her round so she was looking at him before kissing her softly. He pulled away and grinned at the stunned look on her face, which then melted into a smile.

"I take that as an apology?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want" he said, ducking out of the way, with a grin on his face, as she went to slap him.

"You're so annoying, I'll be back in a minute" she said giggling as she walked out of the room.

He smiled widely, shaking his head at the now closed door.

After a while, he began to look around, seeing what was left of Hermione's bedroom; she has insisted on dismantling it the 'muggle way'. There were no pictures on the bookshelves, and no longer books filling every spare inch of the shelves. There were no clothes in her wardrobe and her desk had been completely emptied, and large cardboard boxes filled the floor space, each one labelled with Hermione's elegant handwriting. As sad as Ron thought this should be, he couldn't stop himself grinning at the sight. Hermione's things would soon be alongside his own, in their small flat in Diagon Alley. He had been certain Hermione would say no when he had asked her, he knew no matter how much time passed and no matter how safe they were, Hermione would still want to be close to her parents, he could see it in her eyes and he completely understood why. When she said yes, however, Ron had never been happier in his entire life, and seeing the emptiness of her bedroom made him relive the happiness over again. Excitement bubbled inside of him making him feel like the 11 year old he once was, getting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, not the 21 year old man he had somehow become.

Ron snapped out of his reminiscing when he heard the door open with a bang, as Hermione came blundering in with _another _pile of books, it took all the strength Ron had for him not to roll his eyes at her. She seemed to notice this and smiled guiltily at him.

"I forgot about these, the ones I didn't have enough room in here for, Mum just gave them to me" she said, her tone apologetic.

This time Ron did roll his eyes, but walked over towards her, taking the books away and dropping them onto her coverless bed.

"And this Hermione Granger, is why I love you, you mental woman" he said softly before kissing her gently. She pulled away after a minute or so, and smiled up at him.

"I love you too, but that's not going to stop me from making you help, come on" she said piling the books back into his arms. He suppressed a groan and they continued packing up her room.

Finally, after what felt like days, her bedroom was completely stripped of every item she owned. Three boxes sat on her bed filled with old books, clothes and general items she didn't want to take with her, but didn't want to throw away. The rest of the boxes had already been sent to their flat with a swish of Hermione's wand. They both sat down on the end of her bed and glanced around at the bare walls and shelves.

"It feels like just yesterday, I was putting everything I owned back in here, it's really hard to believe that was over 3 years ago" she sighed.

"I helped you then, too" Ron said, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, you were just as lazy then, as well" she replied, smiling at him. The both chuckled before sighing contently.

This was the beginning. The beginning of their lives together and Ron really couldn't have been more thrilled.

**The epilogue will be coming to you soon! **

**I'm sorry again this took so long to upload and I hope I did the story justice. **

**Hopefully the epilogue will be up by mid-week, if I can be bothered to type it all up on my computer soon ^_^ :L (I've paper written it) **

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, YOU'RE BRILLIANT3 **


	5. For all the Chocolate Frogs in the world

**Here's the last chapter for you lovely lot, thank you so much for all your reviews! :') 3**

**Sorry this took a little while to upload, I had an exam last week and another coming up this week so it's been a little hectic.**

**Anyone, hope you enjoy it :')**

Epilogue – For all the Chocolate Frogs in the world.

Ron awoke suddenly, unsure of what had waken him until he rolled onto his side and saw a small figure standing at his side of his bed. The small girl was clutching a fairly battered looking teddy in her arms, her chubby cheeks tear stained.

"Hey, Rosie, what's up, sweetheart?" Ron asked, scooting into a sitting position so he could scoop his little girl into his arms.

"Th-The bad man wanted to get me!" she whimpered, fresh tears falling down her face as she snuggled into her fathers arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay, daddy's got you, daddy's here, and he won't let any bad man get you, ever, shhhh" he cooed, rocking her slowly, as her heavy gasps turned into small whimpers. Ron shot a look at Hermione, who was fast asleep next to him, he smiled slightly, he was glad she hadn't been woken. He rose from the bed, Rose clinging tightly to him, her bushy, red curls nuzzling into his neck. He took her across the hall into her bedroom and put her back into her bed, he then laid down next to her; she snuggled deep into his arms.

"Now, tell me about this bad man, I need to know who he is if I'm going to protect you" he whispered, looking into her tear sparkled eyes.

"He was big, and he wanted to take me away, and his snake looked at me and didn't stop, and he put his wand to your neck daddy, and he didn't stop when I shouted" she whispered in return, burying herself deeper into his chest, her tiny arms tightening around his neck. Immediately, Ron knew where this nightmare had come from, he had found Rose reading 'A History of Magic' earlier that day, for as young as she was, she could read almost anything she got her hands on; he made a mental note to hide that book, then cuddled into Rose.

"That will never happen to us Rosie, I promise you sweetie, nothing will ever come and get you while you have me, mummy and Hugo" he said kissing her head.

"But, Hugo is only little" she said, with a small frown at her father, Ron attempted not to chuckle, she looked so much like Hermione when she did that.

"He might be little Rosie, but he loves his big sister very much, and he won't ever let anything hurt her"

Rose sighed deeply, deciding she was too tired to argue the logic. She snuggled down again in her father's arms.

"I love my daddy" she said sleepily, giving Ron's arm a small kiss.

"And I love my Rosie" he replied kissing her head, as yawned widely, before closing her eyes.

As Rose fell asleep, Ron turned his head to look round her bedroom. She had only recently stopped sharing with Hugo, and both Ron and Hermione had wanted to make her room special. Rose had picked out a pale purple for the walls, almost exact to the shade Ron could remember Hermione's bedroom being. Hermione had insisted that Rose had the waist high bookshelf running the length of one wall; it was already filled with books, which Rose had steadily been making her way through one by one. The top of the bookshelf held a cluster of framed pictures; Rose's favourite placed right at the front, a picture of her 2 year old self, sitting in her mother's lap in St. Mungo's, holding a new born Hugo.

Rose also had a small desk, which she enjoyed sitting at to draw and write letters, she had only just begun learning how to write; something she had fallen in love with. Her aunt Ginny and uncle Harry had the pleasure of getting a letter off Rose every two weeks, mainly filled with all the new words she had learnt and a drawing she had done; usually of Crookshanks chasing the garden gnomes. The desk, as well as pens, quills, and parchment, also held an old jewellery box, Ron smiled every time he looked at it, it was the Jewellery box that had been Hermione's, it made Rose's room resembled Hermione's even more. Rose's room always made Ron feel peaceful; he knew it was because of the resemblance to his wife's childhood bedroom, the bedroom that only held happy memories, the place he had learnt about the girl he loved.

Ron stared at the ceiling thinking about all the times he had found himself in Hermione's bedroom. If he could go back, would he be able to believe that he would have helped defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Or that, years later, he would be married to the girl of his dreams? Or that after that he would be lying, (rather uncomfortably), in a small bed, with his daughter, in a room the resembled Hermione's in so many ways? No, was the answer to all of those questions. He knew he would never have believed it, and here he was, comforting and loving the one girl, besides his beautiful wife, who he would always give his life for. And he knew, that the times he and Hermione had spent alone with each other in her bedroom, had brought them closer, those times had led them here, it had been in that room he realised he truly loved her and he knew wouldn't change any of it, for all the chocolate frogs in the world.

The End.

**Well … was it a Satisfying ending? Did you like it? Or could I have done a better job? I think I like it, I think it was a good way to end it, but your thoughts count more than mine! :D Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed, your all blood brilliant ^_^ Thanks Again! **

**-Mollie**


End file.
